vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reflejo
Summary Reflejo was a Regular and a former Fisherman. He spent thousands of years in the E-rank levels hiding as a sleeper agent for FUG. He joined Viole and offered his services to him, along with the fake Thorn. It is later revealed that Reflejo was sent by Poken to keep Viole under control and ensure that he is turned into a weapon. Reflejo died on the 30th Floor during the Workshop Battle by falling into a solution designed to convert Jyu Viole Grace into a weapon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Reflejo Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: '''Over 1000 (Probably a few thousand years) '''Classification: Human (?), E-Rank Regular, FUG Agent, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts and Skilled Scythe Master (Fisherman), Shinsoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics with Shinsoo), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a kilometers away), Limted Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Forcefield Creation (Can block attacks with shinsoo barriers), Shadow Manipulation (His main nature of shinsoo is manifested as shadows), Homing Attack (Via Third Shadow: Death Moon Shadow), Resistance to the following: Paralysis Inducement (He does not possess a definite Shinsoo flow, making techniques like Fast Skip useless against him), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: At least Town level+ (Fought against Aguero, Rak and Baam enhanced by the Thorn at the same time) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to kept up Aguero, Rak and Baam at the same time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) 'Striking Strength: At least Town level+ (Can compete against Rak who is physically superior to Anak Zahard, who could do this) Durability: At least Town level+ (Tanked hits from Aguero, Rak and Baam at the same time. Survived the near one-shot of Baam enhanced by Thorn) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Scythe, Dozens of meters with Shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: Scythe Intelligence: Very high. Able to deceive, Baam and Koon Aguero Agnis and also has thousands of years of experience as a Regular Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Physical Combat Skills: Reflejo was able to evenly fight and even drive back Novick, one of the top 10 E-rank Regulars, without resorting to any special techniques. He wielded a large double-pronged scythe in combat. Shadow Form: Reflejo's shadow could alter its shape normally and even take physical shape, allowing him to suspend Hwa Ryun in midair with it. However when he goes all-out, he fully merges with his shadow, granting him several impressive powers, although once the power is depleted, he would disappear. He still used his scythe in this form. Though the power granted by this form is impressive it has been demonstrated that he is also rather fragile in this form as demonstrated by the need to dodge attacks from E-rank regulars Baam and Wrathraiser. *'Shinsoo Resistance:' He was completely unaffected by a Lightshouse field cast by Koon while in this form. Also when he is a shadow, he does not possess a definite Shinsoo flow, making techniques like Fast Skip useless against him. *'Shinsoo Attacks:' He was capable of controlling at least five large baangs of Shinsoo. *'Second Shadow: Full Moon Shadow:': A shockwave-like attack that appears to repel anything near him at a great distance away. *'Third Shadow: Death Moon Shadow:' An attack that is probably used to hit multiple opponents. However, its real effects are unknown as it was used as a feint for another technique. *'Demon Moon Shadow': An energy blast attack that is seemingly very powerful. *'Fifth Shadow: September Shadow:' A direct attack with his scythe wrapped in purple energy. **'Cross Full Moon Shadow:' Using the unpredictability of shadows, Reflejo's attack mutates, with the energy transforming into the shape of a giant cross. It is claimed to be impossible to dodge, but it can be stopped directly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Antagonists Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Tier 7